Comments
by AngeliciLumen
Summary: In conversations, you'll often find yourself thinking "How did we end up on this topic?" Many of these moments seem to happen with Vanille around. Vanille/Prompto


_Yay! First Vanille and Prompto fic on fanfiction! When you're talking with friends, do you ever ask yourself how you ended up on this topic? This is inspired by one such event that occurred with me and my friends over lunch. One comment about anime and suddenly we're talking about something entirely different. Sorry if Prompto's eye color is wrong. All the pictures of him have his hair in his eyes. Please review. It makes me happy._

"And that is why river otters do not have gills," I proudly announced. Everyone just stared at me. I frowned. "What? It's true."

"Yeah, she _so_ doesn't need counseling Fang," Lightning muttered, giving her gunblade she was polishing full attention once more.

"Seriously, what the _hell_?" Snow looked utterly confused.

"I have to agree with them on this one, Nille," Fang admitted.

I pouted. What was wrong with them? I was giving them valuable information. I mean, come on! Who doesn't want to know why otters don't have gills? It's a very popular topic on Animal Planet.

"You guys are so mean to me!" I complained.

"Let's just go into my room," Serah suggested.

"Okay…"

I stood up from my seat on the Farron's couch and headed into what I _thought_ was Serah's room. Instead, I found myself in what appeared to be…wait a second, was that a poster of a _pornstar_ on the wall? Were those vibrators on the desk? What kind of room was this? All I could think of was that my innocent eyes were being soiled from seeing all the sexual items strewn across this Maker-awful room. I felt a hand grab my wrist gently and pull me out of there.

"I'm sorry about that Vanille," Serah apologized. "That's our creepy roommate's room. He works for the GC, and his house burned down. We have to let him stay with us until he gets a new house. Claire's boss ordered her."

"I-I see," I managed to choke out. "So then your room is…?"

She pointed to the room directly across the hall. I quickly walked inside, wanting to forget everything I had just seen. Serah sensed my awkwardness and turned on some music for background noise.

"So," she started. "Um, how about those behemoths?"

I raised an eyebrow very gently, immediately forgetting about my previous awkwardness. Behemoths? Really? That was the best thing Serah could think of to change the subject?

"They're pretty tough and annoying to fight, but they're not too bad."

She nodded. "Well…that's good I guess."

A random thought popped into my head.

"Hey, Serah?"

"Hm?" She looked at me with a curious expression.

"Why do you think that Pantherons don't really look like panthers all that much?"

She stared at me blankly. Her eyes clearly said "what the hell are you talking about?" I waited for some sort of response from her. It seemed she had forgotten how to use her mouth. Eventually, she managed to respond.

"First the otters and now Pantherons? Really Vanille?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah! They don't look a whole lot like panthers, do they?"

"Well, I suppose not…"

I smiled brightly, satisfied with making my point. Serah had that look that clearly meant "how do I not go insane with her random comments?" I giggled, but I quickly stopped when I heard the front door slam. Very soon after came the sound of Lightning bickering with someone. I could hear the occasional sarcastic comment coming from Fang. Curious, I poked my head out the door to see into the living room. Two unfamiliar faces greeted me.

The first was a grown man, probably in his late thirties. He had blondish hair with the occasional gray hair peeking through. His eyes were a deep topaz color that pierced everything he looked at. Were he looking at me, I bet it would've hurt. He had a smirk on his face, directed at Lightning. It was almost a flirtatious one. Okay, ew, Light's, like, twenty-one.

I turned my head to look at the other new person and I almost fell over from shock. He was so wonderfully attractive! He had blonde hair that shone slightly even in the dim lighting. His gray eyes were had so much depth that I could get lost in them oh so easily. He had a bored expression, but there was a slightly playful look hidden there. I could tell he wanted to do something much more interesting than listening to people argue. His eyes caught mine. He grinned, immediately seeming to come to life.

"Hey there," he mouthed.

I gave a shy little wave. He checked to make sure that the other man was busy and walked over to me, leaning against the wall gently.

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" he asked playfully.

I immediately flushed. "E-excuse me?"

He nodded with a little "mhm". I wanted to just go back into Serah's room and close the door to hide my embarrassment, but I couldn't bring myself to leave the (dare I say it) sexy blonde in front of me. I was about to give myself a little mental lecture on being appropriate, but my thoughts were quickly interrupted by a tap on the shoulder from said sexy blonde. He still had that grin that almost reminded me of Snow's.

"So what's your name?" I asked, trying to make some kind of conversation.

"I'm Prompto."


End file.
